Our kind of perfect
by KlarolinexDelenaxx
Summary: starts from the phone call when david left the bistro and kylie left the pub... rated m to be safe and possibly future chapters. ideas are welcome and very much appreciated.


David came out of the Bistro followed by Bethany and the kids. He was grinning happily to himself as he thought about his and Kylie's new life with the kids. How they were going to start over in Barbados and finally live the quiet and peaceful life they wanted.

As he walked ahead he could hear Bethany talking softly to Lily. His phone began to ring out in his pocket, quickly retrieving it he saw that it was his wife.

 **Kylie Calling...**

Answering his phone he smiled "So she was totally cool?"

"Yep" Kylie said excitedly through the speaker as she walked out of the pub and round the corner. Looking up she saw David and smiled. She saw Bethany helping Lily with her coat and Max walking beside them "You haven't told the kids have ya?"

"No, no not without you" David reassured. They looked at each other. She sighed happily, still on the phone to her husband when she could just hang up and go over to him.

She was about to do just that but the sound of raised voices alerted her "Hang on, I think there might be something kicking off at the kebab shop"

David watched his wife. His phone still clung to his ear as he spoke "When isn't there"

"Yeah but..." Kylie said as she looked over her shoulder in the direction of the kebab shop.

"Look, just come home" David said to his beloved wife as they were nearly home. Kylie had the bottle of champagne in one hand, the one she popped out to get to celebrate their starting of a new life away from the cobbles and away from all the drama.

"Yeah, yeah I will but I just want to check to see if Gemma's alright first. See you in a minute" she blew a kiss to him as she quickly hung up. David just stood there and watched before shouting "Just leave it" he knew Gemma was trouble and he had a feeling whatever was happening was going to be trouble and that his wife would get wrapped up in the mess.

He asked Bethany to take the kids home while he went after her.

Kylie walked towards the drama and saw Clayton bothering Gemma. He grabbed her by the throat but Gemma quickly bit him making him let her go. As he did he shoved her though causing her to smash her head on the concrete below.

Kylie watched in horror as Gemma went down. She ran "Clayton, what have you done?" she shouted as he stated to run away but she caught him. Clayton pushed her off but she grabbed him again.

All the while the ginger lad who working with Gemma was watching in shock and panic. He had calling the police as soon as the guy hurt Gemma and now he was stood in the doorway of the shop watching the events unfold. He stood there, watching, that was when he saw it...

The knife. This fucking nutter had a knife. He spotted David and looked slightly relived "He's got a knife" he shouted. Kylie panicked as she dropped the champagne bottle she was holding, it clattered to the ground. She tried the get away from him but he held her tightly "You should have kept your beak out" he spat in her ear.

"GET OFF OF MY WIFE" David ran over to them and shouted as he pulled Kylie back, punching Clayton in the face.

The knife went flying up in the air but David didn't care as all he was worried about was Kylie who was in his arms.

"Did he hurt you?" David asked in fear as he looked over his wife frantically "No, no, I'm fine" Kylie said as David watched her closely "Are you sure because if he hur..." cutting him off she quickly kissed him on the lips before pulling back "I promise, I'm fine"

The scream alerted them.

"DAVIIID"

David quickly shot up as he pushed Kylie protectively behind him. He saw as Clayton stood glaring at him. Knife in hand while he smirked evilly "You should have left it" he spoke as his eyes wondered to Kylie who knelt on the floor behind them.

"YOW STUPID COW" Clayton screamed before he swung his hand back.

"NO" Kylie shouted. She jumped up and swiftly shoved Clayton away from her husband "Just leave Clayton, go" Gemma spoke as she had now come around.

Craig who was watching in fear saw it first. He watched how Clayton gripped the knife. How his face filled with rage as he swung his arm up, aiming the knife right at David.

Craig ran forward and grabbed Clayton "You stupid boy, this was between me and Gemma and you all just had to stick ya beaks in didn't ya" just then sirens started to sound. They could all see the flashing blue lights in the distance. Slowly approaching them.

Clayton quickly took off in the opposite direction. Kylie walked over to David and hugged him, letting out a small sob "You idiot" she hit him across the chest.

"Ow, what was that for?" David asked offended.

"You nearly got yourself killed" she said slightly teary.

"Yes because you couldn't stay out of it. I wasn't going to stand there and watch him hurt you, you mad cow" David chuckled at the end of his speech as he pulled Kylie into him and kissed her multiple times on the lips before pulling back and grabbing her hand "Come on, let's go and see our kids"

Kylie looked back at Gemma causing David to roll his eyes "Come on, she'll be fine" he said before dragging her away as Gemma laughed at them, though she was still slightly shaken up "Gemma you need to go to the hospital" Craig voiced as he inspected the forming bruise on the side of her head.

* * *

 **ideas welcome...**


End file.
